Many conventional keyless entry fobs for vehicles (as well as most other electronic devices) feature or require a serviceable battery. Some fobs use an O-ring or another type of soft material compression member to provide a seal between the body and the cover of the fob. Other conventional fobs employ a tight fit between a soft plastic portion and a harder plastic portion the fob. These keyless entry fobs can be a Passive Entry Passive Start (“PEPS”) key or a standard key fob.
Typical seals for fobs have a single bead of soft material or plastic stab ring pushing against a soft material. Some fobs have a lip seal, but the lip is compressed and acts as a compression seal. However, adequate sealing of these fobs may not be provided with these conventional seals, thereby permitting fluid to enter the fob and cause damage.
Thus, there is a need to provide a device, such as a fob, having sealing structure that provides a radial, axial and lip seal in a very compact space.